


Mistletoe

by FlyRobinFly



Series: 12 days of Thiam [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 days of Thiam, Christmas Crack, Crack, Kissing, Liam has no boundaries, M/M, Mistletoe, Oblivious Theo, The Pack Being Idiots, Theo-centric, confused Theo, cuteness, dec 19th
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: All Theo was trying to do was hold the door open for everyone.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: 12 days of Thiam [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569280
Comments: 9
Kudos: 116





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6! This is supposed to post December 19th (my time). But Ao3 is a bit annoying with that so it may not do as I want it. Sorry if that is an inconvenience. 
> 
> 1 - First Snow  
> 2 - Hot Chocolate  
> 3 - Family Game Night  
> 4 - Snowman  
> 5 - Christmas Tree  
> 6 - Mistletoe  
> 7 - Blizzard  
> 8 - Snowball Fight  
> 9 - Fireplace  
> 10 - Snuggling  
> 11 - Caroling  
> 12 - Wishlist

****

**~~~**

Theo sighed in frustration. Did they really have to leave already? He literally just took off his jacket and boots. He joined the rest of the pack by the doorway where they all got bundled up for the cold weather outside. Once everyone was bundled up, he took the liberty of holding open the door for everyone.

He blinked when they all stood there staring at him. Come on, he was just holding the door open. Was that really that surprising? “Ladies first,” he urged them.

Lydia shrugged. “Oh, what the heck? You’re cute,” she said as he passed through the doorway. But a quick kiss on the cheek caught Theo off guard. He turned his head so his eyes could follow the girl. Did she just-  
  


Then Theo felt a pair of lips pressed to his forehead. He turned his head, feeling his cheeks burning. Scott? Ok… what? Why? Theo wasn’t flustered. Theo didn’t get flustered. “Merry Christmas, Theo,” said Scott sincerely before walking off.

Theo frowned, glaring after him. “I’m an atheist,” he reminded him.

“Doesn’t change Christmas!” Scott called out.

“Happy Holidays, Theo,” said a quiet voice near his ear, as a pair of soft, gentle lips pressed against his chin. This was a prank. This was a full on, rub-it-in-Theo’s-face Prank. He knew it. Corey would never in a million years kiss him.

He turned this time to find Mason, giving him a once over before smirking. “Well, don’t mind if I do-” he started but was quickly pulled away by the other Chimera.

“Not happening.”

Behind him was Nolan, kissing his hand before slapping Theo’s cheek and escorting himself out to a vehical. Well, at least that one wasn’t too close for Theo’s liking. He’s used to getting slapped. After him, was Stiles, simply blowing a kiss… and then flipping him the bird.

And after him, Malia simply coughed and uttered the word, “Poison,” before walking away.

“Is that everyone?” Theo asked, looking out as the cars were loading up.

“Wait!” called Liam from inside. “Wait, I’m almost ready,” said the little wolf as he hopped around the corner into the front room, pulling on a boot. “Don’t leave without me.”

Theo chuckled. How could Liam think they would leave without him? “Relax, Liam. We wouldn’t go anywhere without the baby of the family,” he teased, ruffling Liam’s hair as he rushed through the doorway without putting on his coat. “Wait, Liam. Aren’t you forgetting something?”

“Oh, right,” Liam said, nearly tripping as he spun around and ran back to the door. Never in Theo’s life, had he been more thrown off guard than when Liam grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him on the lips in the McCall house doorway. And it wasn’t just a peck on the lips either. No. No. No. There was tongue and… was that gum? Liam pulled back, lips swollen and pink. “Merry Christmas.”

Theo stood there furrowing his brows at Liam in confusion. “Your coat,” he said, voice high with… Ugh! Theo didn’t know! All he knew was people were kissing him and-and-”I meant your coat.”

“Oh yeah!” Liam said, stepping inside to grab it. “Thanks for reminding me,” he said on the way out and closing the door, leaving a very confused Theo in the dust. “Come on, Theo. We don’t have all day.”

Theo stood at the top of the steps watching Liam walk off like he hadn’t just made out with him. There he was just waiting for Theo to unlock his truck so he could tag along.

“Theo,” Lydia said, calling attention to herself, standing by the driverside door of her car, pointing up and giving him a look. Naturally, Theo put his gloved hand up to his head with a concerned look on his face. Was there something on his head? He didn’t know. Lydia sighed. “Behind you. Above the door,” she said forcefully.

Theo spun around and… it all made sense now.

Mistletoe. That explained all the kissing. And Malia’s ‘poison’ comment. Though Theo wouldn’t put it Malia to actually have been referring to him and not the poisonous plant hanging above him that many people included in their list holiday traditions.

However, it did not explain why Liam had… kissed him in the fashion that he did.

Once in the car, they both sat there in silence. The only sound was of Theo popping his gum every few seconds. “Is that my gum?” Liam asked.

_Pop!_

Theo couldn’t believe it. He never chewed gum. He should’ve noticed when a stray piece of gum just ended up in his mouth after Liam stuck his tongue down his throat like that. He cringed and pulled it out of his mouth. “You can have it back,” he said holding it out to Liam.

Liam shook his head. “No. You can keep it. I have more.”

Theo sighed. The gum was actually pretty refreshing. And he’d already been chewing it for a few minutes anyways. What was the point in stopping now? He put it back in his mouth and turned on the windshielf wipers.

“Actually, I changed my mind,” Liam said. What was that supposed to-

Kissing. It meant more kissing. Theo pulled back. “What are you-”

“I want it back,” Liam said.

“You could just ask,” Theo hissed.

Liam pursed his lips out and shook his head as if he thought it over. “No. No, I can’t.” And then he was back on him. Sucking and nipping at Theo’s lips until he let him in only to get shoved back.

“You got your gum back. Are you happy?” Liam spit the gum out on the floor before returning to his very one sided make out session. “Liam,” he said more seriously. “Care to explain what the deal is?”

He shrugged. “We’re making out.”

“You spit gum on the floor of my truck! You expect me to make out with you after that?” Liam sighed before he bent over to search for the gum. “What are you doing?”

Liam cracked the window open just a tiny bit so he could chuck the gum outside. “Fixing my mistake. Now are you gonna kiss me back or not?”

Theo sat there looking like an idiot, a very cute one nonetheless. “Wait… you want me to kiss you? Like for real?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Well, I don’t know. Everyone else has been kissing me today,” Theo said before going over each spot on his face that he was kissed (and slapped) sans for Mason, Malia, and Stiles.

“Yeah. Mason and I have a pact. We’re not allowed to kiss each other’s significant others,” Liam explained nonchalantly.

“But I’m not your-... ...am I?” Theo was suddenly red in the face again, feeling like a total idiot. He knew he and Liam were getting closer but he didn’t think they were that close yet. Was he just that socially illiterate? Today was not his day.

“You could be,” Liam said, rubbing his earlobe and blushing. “I mean, I’d like you to be.”

_Data Processing._

_Processing._

_Processing._

_Kissing._

Liam was kissing him again. Maybe, as confusing and hellish as these last few minutes have been, today _was_ his day.

And this was all because of a damn mistletoe.

**~~~**

**Author's Note:**

> We're half way done!
> 
> The next one is a bit longer than the rest. It put me behind a little but I'm sure I'll be able to catch up and be able to post everything on time.


End file.
